mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Panzer Warriors
Panzer Warriors were the mecha that appeared in the 1984 anime series Panzer World Galient. History The Panzer Warriors were constructed on Arst thousands of years ago, creating massive wars across the planet's surface until they were eventually buried far beneath the ground and forgotten with time. An exile of planet Lanplate named Mardal came to Arst to revive the panzer army in an attempt to reconquer his home world, reviving many of the ancient machines in the process. Types *'Galient': A one of a kind panzer warrior that was equipped with a broadsword that could become a whip, a double barreled assault cannon, a shield, and had wheels in each foot. **'Assault Galient': An upgraded version of Galient possessing the abilities of the original. This version also had a beam cannon on its back, a machine gun turret in the left leg and could divide itself into the Big Falcon and Strike Vehicle, the former of which could fly up to mach 1.6. **'Iron Colossus': The retelling OVA version of Galient. Equipped with only a broadsword and could travel in a tornado. *'Promaxis': **'Gray Promaxis': A panzer warrior that was equipped with a lancer, could fire lasers from the abdomen, and had a round shield on the left arm. **'Red Promaxis': Identical to the gray promaxises, but were stolen by rebels and had higher combat performance. *'Wingal': **'Standard Wingal': A panzer warrior capable of mach 1.1 flight and were equipped with an ax that could fire a beam gun from the butt. **'Hy's Wingal': A high performance wingal capable of mach 1.6 flight and was equipped with two axes with beam guns in the butt. **'Double Wingal': A one of a kind wingal that used two bodies and was used solely for transportation. *'Monoccoto': A panzer warrior that was equipped with a halberd and could fire explosive magnesium arrows from an 8-tube pod in each shoulder. *'Sheales': A panzer warrior capable of waist rotation, had a club on each arm, and armed with a beam gun on the left shoulder. Unlike other panzer warriors they were used more for security than direct combat. *'Skurts': A one of a kind panzer warrior that was equipped with a double sided lance and had a robotic bird stored in its back called the Back Inverness that could fire explosive magnesium arrows. *'Zuwal': A one of a kind panzer warrior that was equipped with a spinning sword called a Drill Blade, a shield, and had wheels in each foot. Made a cameo in the retelling OVA. *'Azolba': A panzer warrior capable of swimming and was equipped with a harpoon gun. *'Jashinhei': A one of a kind panzer warrior exclusive to the retelling OVA. It was equipped with a scythe armed with a spear on the butt, could spawn illusions based on foresight capabilities, and its serpentine tail allowed it to crawl up walls, be used for melee combat, and had a high resistance to beam weapons. Miscellaneous *'Light Saucer': Spacecraft from planet Lanplate used by the Advanced Civilizations Union to travel to worlds such as Arst. They were capable of firing lasers and had a tractor beam in their underside. *'Conductor Tank': Gigantic fortress-like tanks used to transports dozens of panzer warriors across battlefields en mass. They possessed no weapons of their own.